Full Moon
by ChristopherWincester
Summary: Zeek is a runaway, his parents are always fighting about him. He runs away and finds himself in the woods of Forks, Washington where blood thirsty, hunters, are after him. He soon finds a new friend, Jacob, who saves him from the woods and much more.
1. Start of Something New

I knew that i was lost, hell, I was lost before I ended up in some dark woods in Washington state in a town that was named after a eating utinsel, spoon? no that isn't it, maybe it was knife? no, forks that was the name of the town. I was a runaway, my dad and stepmom's constant fighting about me has driven me out of the house, they had caught me with my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, in my room making out. I couldn't help it ever since I turned 13, four years ago, I had been looking for love with boys and sometimes even girls, I just loved love. My name is Zeek, and now i am a runaway. I couldn't run anymore, I sat down on a rock in the middle of a clearing, a medow I guess it would be called. It was beautiful, the full moon was shining through the trees. I heard some rustling in the trees behind me, I turned quickly to look but it was nothing, I turned around to see two girls and three guys standing in front of me.

"Fuck you scared me" I said as they looked at me with smiles on all their faces, but these smiles were hungry in a way.

"We are sorry about that" said the blonde headed girl with a smile.

"It's ok, are you runaways too?" I asked, they all laughed.

"No, we have a house, we just came looking for some prey, we are hunters" said the very built guy, he looked like a bodybuilder or maybe a wrestler.

"Like for a deer?" I asked, they all smiled at me.

"No, for humans" said the pixie looking girl, I was scared now, I was about to get up when they were quickly by myside. The two not as built boys held my arms, while the two girls held my feet.

"Please don;'t do this" I said, knowing I was about to die, these lunatics were about to kill me.

"Calm him down" said the bodybuilder, I didn't know what happened but I felt calm, like everything was going to be ok, they must have noticed.

"Good, Jasper" said the built guy with a smile, "Alice, what do you see in this boys future?"

"I see, " said the pixie looking girl, "absolutely nothing"

"I see dinner in ours" said the other boy holding my arms, the bodybuilder laughed as he got closer to me, he took his hands and ripped off the tshirt i was wearing and ran his finger down my chest, pain followed, I looked down to see that he had cut my chest, but I was still calm, I knew this feeling wasn't right. The bodybuilder boy licked the blood slowly, it was erotic in so many ways.

"How does he taste, Emmett?" asked the blonde headed girl.

"Like love" said Emmett with a smile but then some big crashed into him and knocked him to the ground, I heard the others growl as more big dogs, well maybe wolves, came soon the calmness that had washed over me dissapeared, I tried to get up and to run, but fear had paralyzed me, I don't know what happened next because the fear and darkness took over and I passed out.


	2. A New Place To Stay

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in a small bed room, I was about to look around more when a man in a wheelchair and a hot guy followed him, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"So you brought him here, Jacob?" came an older voice, I figured was the wheelchair mans.

"What was I suppose to do? He was in the woods, you know it's not safe for anyone in those woods" said Jacob.

"It's not safe for him here, either. Are we suppose to keep him here?"

"Why not, he is obviously homless, he can't go out there alone, it isn't safe"

"I am going to find out his parents name and call them, he can stay here til we figure out what to do" said the man, I heard the wheels on the chair leaving the room, I opened my eyes acting like I was just waking up.

"Where am I?" I asked groggy, the shirtless guy quickly walked over to the bed.

"You are at my house, I found you in the woods, how do you feel?" Jacob asked me as I looked at him, I was about to say something when he quickly got off the bed.

"I feel fine, are you ok?" I asked Jacob, he just looked at me like I was a ghost or something, he nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine. Do you remember what happened in the woods?"

"No, I remember some people holding me down and dogs, but I don't remember what the look like or anything"

"Did they bite you?" asked Jacob eyeing me curiously.

"No, the dogs didn't bite me" I said as Jacob shook his head.

"I meant the people" said Jacob, what the fuck is he talking about, people don't bite people, well vampires do but they don't exist.

"No, they didn't bite me either."

"That's really good, we found your parents numbers in your cell phone, my dad is calling your parents to see what to do with you" said Jacob with a sigh, I couldn't he;[ but to look at this guy, he is so hot and tan, so my type, too bad he is straight.

"My parent's won't care about me, trust me" I said sadly as Jacob's dad wheeled into the room with a angry look on his face.

"Your parents are a real piece of work, your dad said that we could keep you. I called Forks High School and got you admitted, if your going to stay here, your going to school" said Jacob's dad, I thought I saw Jacob smile but then he looked scared.

"Dad, he can't go to Forks, it's not safe. He has to go to the reservation" said Jacob, his dad shook his head.

"He's not a tribe member, Jacob, he will be safe at Forks. We have that old truck he can drive" said Jacob's dad, Jacob didn't look to happy about this, but nodded.

"What's your name?" Jacob's dad asked looking at me.

"Zeek" I said, he nodded.

"Nice to meet you Zeek" said Jacob's dad as he wheeled out of the room.

"What's wrong with Forks High School?" I asked, Jacob looked at me and shook his head.

"Just a gang problem, well, just one. The Cullens, make sure you stay away from them, Ok?" said Jacob with a stern, protective tone.

"Ok, I will. Thanks for all of this, finding me and letting me stay" I said, Jacob nodded.

"Not a problem, I guess you can stay in here, I think we have an air mattress I can bring in here. You can have my bed and I will take it"

"I can sleep on the air mattress, I don't want to take your bed away from you"

"It's yours, I have to go see some friends, will you be alright here?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, I think I am going to go back to sleep for a little while" I said, Jacob nodded.

"Ok, I will be back in a little while" said Jacob as he smiled and left the room. I looked around the room, why did I say I would live here, I guess it didn't even matter. My dad, my own flesh and blood, had told them to keep me. I guess it was true what my dad had said the night I left, he didn't love me anymore.


	3. The Cullen Gang

I didn't know where Forks High School was, but Jacob drove me there in his VW Rabbit. I couldn't help but notice the air was on full blast and I knew that it was fall about to be winter, he was acting like it was summer. Jacob pulled the car into the school parking lot, put the car in park, and looked at me.

"Don't go anywhere with anyone, I will be right here after school, ok?" asked Jacob with a protective tine.

"Ok, is this Cullen gang really that bad?" I asked, Jacob's face sterned more stern.

"Yes, please, don't fo anywhere with them, promise me that"

"I promise Jacob" I said, I would have promised him the world now, I am a seventeen year old guy with a crush.

"Thank you, be careful, Zeek" said Jacob as I opened the car door, people in the parking lot starred at me, I must be big news a new kid coming to a small town school. I walked up the steps and entered the hallway, kids were talking with their various friends, but took time out to look at me as I passed, I walked into the office and picked up my schedule, I had English class first, great I loved English. I walked into the English room and took a seat near the back of the room, I hoped I wasn't the only junior in senior English, I had always been a grade ahead in English, which at my old school branded me a dork. A guy walked in tall and built like a wrestler, he seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I have seen him, a guy walked in behind him talking to him, he looked familiar as well. They looked up and both stared at me, great, I couldn't wait to be put on display, the new kid at school. The one in the back smiled, the one in the front looked odd as they walked towards me.

"You're in my seat" said the one in the back.

"Be nice, Jasper. He doesn't know, he is new" said the built one.

"He must remember what we can do to him" said Jasper with a smile, what the fuck where they talking about, I didn't know them.

"Who are you?" I asked, they looked at each other oddly, I saw them whisper but couldn't make out what they were saying.

'I am Jasper Hale" said Jasper with a hungry smile.

"I am Emmett Cullen" said the built one, Emmett, as soon as he said his last name I stiffened, I wasn't suppose to be talking to them, Jacob would be mad, I stood up and quickly got out of the desk.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I walked to a desk in the far corner. Class went by pretty fast, the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself which I was greatful for that. After class before lunch, I walked into the cafeteria, where I didn't know anyone, well besides the two Cullen members I had met in English class. I was in line when a girl and guy approached me.

"You're Zeek, right?" asked the girl in a polite tone.

"Yeah, that's me" I said nervous that they were Cullens.

"I am Jessica and this is Mike, we want you to sit with us" said Jessica in a sweet tone.

"You're not Cullens are you?" I asked, they both looked at each other.

"No, we aren't those freaks, I see you've heard about them" said Mike as I got my food and paid for it.

"Yeah, they guy I am staying with told me about them, that they are a gang" I said as I walked with them to their table where two other people, a girl and a guy, where sitting.

"Yeah, you could say that, but we think they are more" said Mike as Jessica slapped his arm.

"Zeek, this is Erik and Angela" said Jessica, I smiled at them, these people seemed nice, I looked at a table in the center of the cafeteria where I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting with another guy and two girls.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the middle table, they other looked at the table, then each other, and then me.

"The Cullens, the gang your friend told you about" said Mike.

"You mean the vampires" said Erik.

"We don't know that for sure" said Angela.

"Like bloodsucking vampires?" I asked, they all nodded, "they don't exist"

"You might change your mind after being here for awhile" said Milke with a sad tone.

"People die mysteriously in this town, with bite marks in their necks and drained of blood, sometimes when people go into the hospital they don't come out, probably because their adoptive dad is a doctor there" said Erik like he was telling good gossip.

"You really believe this don't you?" i asked again they all nodded.

"Lots of people know they are different, very different" said Mike as I looked over at the Cullens table as soon as I did, they all looked at me, I even thought that I saw the pixie looking girl and they guy I didn't know lick their lips


	4. End of my First Day at FHS

I stood near a van talking with Mike and Jessica waiting on Jacob to come and pick me up, the rest of the school day went quickly and thankfully I didn't have any other classes with any memeber of the Cullen Gang, I saw a familiar car pull up in the parking lot, I waved bye to Mike and Jessica and walked to the VW and got in, Jacob was sitting in the cold car with his shirt off, I tried not to look as I got in.

"You know it's like 50 degress outisde right?" I asked, Jacob looked confused and then turned down the air.

"Sorry, I am warm natured, how was school?" asked Jacob with a concerned look.

"It was good met some new friends and only had one run in with the gang" I said as Jacob eyed me protective.

"Did they hurt you?" Jacob asked looking me over, I shook my head.

"No, they are in my english class, they didn't bother me at all" I lied, Jacob looked pleased.

"Good, I wish you could come to school on reservation"

"Me too, but Forks doesn't seem so bad"

"It didn't use to be til the Cullens" said Jacob thoughtfully, I knew what I was about to ask was stupid but I wanted him to reassure me that it was stupid.

"Are they vampires?" I asked curiously as Jacob looked at me quickly, i know giving himself whiplash.

"Why would you ask that?" Jacob asked raising his brow.

"Some of the kids I met at school today seem to think they are vampires"

"Zeek, don't believe everything you here, "said Jacob with a sigh then continued, "But they are"

"What?" I asked shocked, he was to be fucking kidding me.

"Zeek, there's alot in this town that isn't normal. The Cullens are vampires"

"And what are you a zombie? werewolf?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am just a boy" said Jacob in a sighful tone, I knew that he didn't want to continue this conversation, so I had to change it.

"So how were your friends last night? you got in late" I said, I didn't know why I was acting like a boyfriend.

"They were good, we just had to talk about you and discuss Cullen stuff" said Jacob

"So you and your friends protect people from them?" I asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that"

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, you didn't have to do it"

"Yeah I did" said Jacob as he pulled into his driveway, when he parked the car I got out and followed him into the meat locker cold house, my teeth started chattering as soon as I walked into the door, Jacob's dad wasn't anywhere to be seen as Jacob lead me to his room, well I guess, our room. I quickly got under the covers of the bed, Jacob noticed this and looked apologetic, "Sorry, we keep the house cold"

"Its...Ok" I said my teeth chattering, why did they keep this house so cold, and how was Jacob not freezing wearing nothing but shorts.

"I can get you another blanket, I think we have a quilt" said Jacob leaving the room and entering with a heavy quilt, he placed it on the bed and I quickly pulled it over me and I began to warm up.

"Thank you" I said polietly, Jacob nodded, then he looked at me oddly, like I was a possesion of his that he had to keep safe, I shook my head, I wasn't going to let my imagination go wild.

"Would u like something to eat?"

"Yeah, I am starving" I said, today's lunch was the first thing I had eaten in days.

"I think my dad has some leftover fish in the in the fridge" said Jacob getting up, he walked to his closet first and pulled out a warm looking jacket."You might want to put this on"

"Thanks" I said taking the jacket and putting it on, I was right, it was warm. I followed Jacob into the kitchen were he pulled out the fish and put it into the oven.

"I need to go see my friends tonight, I think you need to come" said Jacob with a serious look.

"Ok, is everything ok?" I asked concerned, Jacob nodded.

"Everything is fine, but since you know about the Cullens I think the meeting will be good for you"

"Sounds good to me, so it's a vampire slaying meeting?" I asked with a smile.

"This isn't a joke, your safety is not a joke to me!" said Jacob in a angry tone, but he quickly looked like he regretted it, " I am sorry"

"It's ok, I shouldn't joke about serious stuff" I said, I didn't mean to piss Jacob off. Jacob took the fish out of the oven and fixed us both a plate, Jacob ate almost like I did, like he hasn't eaten in days. I tried hard not to stare at his naked torso as we ate, but I am a 17 year old gay guy with hormones, I can't help it. After we ate, I knew that it was time to get meet his friends and for some strange reason, I was very nervous.


	5. I Find Out Jacob's Secret

Jacob drove me to this house, he didn't say whose it was, not even now as we walked to the door and knocked, a woman with a scared face, I wasn't rude never have been, so I didn't stare. She smiled at us both politely and gave Jacob an odd look, like she knew something I didn't. She invited us into the house where six guys all our age but one and one girl was sitting eating a lot of food. They all looked at me like a tresspaser on their land, it scared me, their was something anmalistic about it.

"Guys this is Zeke, Zeke this is Sam, Quil,Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, and Seth" said Jacob point to each of them as he introduced them, the only polite ones were Sam and Seth.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Leah looking at me angrily, I didn't knwo what I did to piss her off, I just met her.

"I invited him, he is staying with me, and he knows about the Cullens" said Jacob giving Leah an angry look.

"How did he find that out, did you tell him?" asked Paul with fiery eyes.

"Only after he asked me, guys, he is my friend, be nice" said Jacob in a sweet, yet protective tone.

"I know why he wants us to be nice to him, "started Leah but Sam interrupted her.

"Guys, we will welcome Zeek into our circle, plus with him knowing about the Cullens he might be seen as a threat to them, so we need to protect him" said Sam in a fatherly tone, the others nodded, I could tell they probably thought of him as a father, or big brother at least.

"Fine" said Leah through gritted teeth.

"Seth, why don't you take Zeek outside, we have stuff to talk about in here" said Sam, Seth nodded.

"I can't stay in here?" i asked, they all looked at me.

"It's _private _" said Quil, I knew not to say anymore as Seth walked over and I followed him outside, I could feel eyes on me the entire way, I didn't like it. Seth lead me to two stumps that looked like stools, he sat on one and I sat on the other.

"I am glad I have a friend to sit out here with when they throw me out" said Seth in a little tone, I knew he couldn't be much younger than me, but he was stil a kid.

"Why do they talk about, that we can't hear?" I asked curiously, Seth seemed then to find the ground interesting.

"What all has Jacob told you?"

"Just that the Cullens are vampires and to stay away from them, Why is there more to know?"

"No, of couse not, " said Seth, I could tell he was lying, "that's it"

"You're a bad liar, and I just met you" I said, Seth looked at me and sighed.

"There's just alot that goes on around here, more than vampires" said Seth like he was scared to continue.

"Like" I said hoping he would continue.

"He's your imprint, isn't he!" came Leah's voice from inside, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but Seth looked at me strangely then.

"What's an imprint?" I asked to Seth who looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's nothing" said Seth lying again.

"Then why is Leah yelling about it?"

"She always yells, she's my sister"

"I'm sorry" I said, Seth smiled.

"Me too" Seth said with a smile, Jacob came out the door and slammed it moments later, he looked like he was about to kill someone, his body seemed to be shaking violently, I started to walk over to him to check on him but Seth grabbed me.

"Keep him away" said Jacob pointing to me, I didn't know what to do, I watched as Jacob's back feet turned into paws burting through his tennis shoes, hair erupted onto his body and soon he wasn't Jacob anymore, he was a big wolf, I was paralyzed again, my new friend was a fucking werewolf, the wolf looked over at us but quickly ran off into the woods, I looked at the door Sam was stading there with the others behind him.

"I think it's time to tell you everything" said Sam with a sigh, "Quil, Embry go get Jacob and calm him down.

I watched as Quil and Embry walked out the door and just like Jacob turned into wolves, I didn't know what to think, I just looked at them all, they must be all wolves, bad guys, just like the vampires, I knew I couldn't be here with them I wasn't safe, I turned and ran towards the woods, I didn't care or know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get away from those freaks, I heard them calling my name behind me but I kept running deeper into the woods.


	6. I Run Away From Wolves and Vampires

I was running through the woods, something about this seemed oddly familiar to me, I kept running through until something grabbed me an knocked me hard to the ground, I looked down to see that I had tripped over a log, I tried to stand up but the pain in my ankle knocked me down to the ground. This was just great, I was running away from werewolves and now I couldn't run at all. I heard a rustling in the woods, I didn't bother looking, I figured I was going to die, two people appeared in front of me, one I knew as Emmett the other was a guy I saw sitting with him and his gang.

"Look what we have here, a scared little boy" said the unfamiliar one.

"Or dinner" said Emmett with a smile.

"We should tell the others" said the other one.

"Good idea"

"What are you going to do, kill me or turn you into one of you? Because I would rather die" I spat out, if I was going to die, i was going out like a bitch.

"I wouldn't be so quick to pick death, you could have fun as a vampire" said Emmett with a smile.

"I don't want to be one of you, pathetic blood suckers" I said, the unfamiliar one punched me, his hand was hard and cold.

"Shut up" said the unfamilar one.

"That's the best you got?" I asked, he was about to hit me again when Emmett sniffed the air.

"The wolves are coming, we will take him back to the house" said Emmett, he started to pick me up when something crashed into him knocking him on the ground, it was a wolf, a wolf I knew was Jacob, more wolves followed him, the two vampires quickly ran off so fast I couldn't see them. The wolves all turned and looked at me, Jacob looked at them and they ran away, I watched as Jacob turned from wolf into human. I was scared, I knew werewolves killed humans but hadn't they just saved me, plus Jacob was naked in front of me, I tried not to stare at his cock as he slipped on some shorts.

"I am sorry, you found out this way" said Jacob with a sad tone as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" I asked, Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't eat humans, we and I protect them from the vampires"

"I figured that, it just scared me, sorry I ran away" I said feeling stupid, knowing I shouldn't have ran.

"Please don't do it again, your lucky it was just the two of them, if it was the whole family it could have been bad" said Jacob with a protective tone.

"I won't runaway again"

"Good, lets go back to Sam's and get the car" said Jacob standing up, I tried but my ankle hurt to bad, Jacob picked me up bridal style and carried me.

"Part of the werewolf thing?" I asked as he carried me through the woods.

"Yeah, you're not as shocked as I thought you would be"

"I have seen alot lately, " I said with a smile, "plus your my friend now"

"And your my friend" said Jacob with a smile, that made me feel good, I wish crushing hard on me now, even thouht I didn't want to.

"Jacob, what did Leah mean by asking if I was your imprint?" I asked curiously, Jacob looked like I was hurting him.

"I don't know, she says crazy shit sometimes" said Jacob in that tone I knew he used when he didn't want to continue talking about something. We arrived at Sam's house, the others were standing outside in deep conversation, Leah looked at Jacob carrying me with a look of anger and maybe a hint of jealousy.

"Jacob, take Zeek inside, I think it's time we discuss everything" said Sam in that fatherly tone, Jacob carried me inside and sat me down in a chair at the tabl/e, I prepared myself for a conversation I thought I would never have with a kitchen full of werewolves.


	7. I Talk With Werewolves

When everyone was in the kitchen, Sam looked over at me and gave a sigh.

"So what all do you know as of now?" asked Sam eyeing me curiously.

"That the Cullens are vampires that like to kill and eat humans, You all are werewolves that don't eat humans but protect them from the vampires" I said, Sam nodded pleased.

"He knows too much, what if he tells his little friends at Forks" said Embry.

"I am not going to tell anyone, Jacob is my friend" I said, Leah gave me an odd look, I didn't like her looking at me.

"Good, now is everyone satisfied? Zeek is a sweet boy" said Emily as she placed her hands on my shoulder in a motherly tone, making me miss how my mom use to do that before the whole gay thing.

"I am going to take Zeek home now, He needs rest, he has school in the morning" said Jacob, Leah and Paul both scoffed, Jacob gave them a look, they just rolled their eyes. Jacob got out of his chair and then picked me up from mine, "I will come over after I pick Zeek up from school"

"OK, Jacob, see ya" said Sam as Jacob carried me to the car and gently placed me in the passenger seat, he then got in the drivers seat.

"Why doesn't Leah and the others like me?" I asked, Jacob looked at me and shrugged.

"They don't like people in their territory, but they are going to have to deal with it" said Jacob in a angry tone.

"Jacob, why are the vampires after me?"

"Maybe because you know their true idenity, I can't think of another reason"

"They said that I didn't remember them the first day of school, but I never met them did I?" I asked I couldn't remember anything of the night Jacob found me in the woods.

"They attacked you in the woods the night I found you, me and the others stopped them" said Jacob, I tried to remember but the memories wouldn't come to me.

"I wish I could remember that night" I said, Jacon places his hand on my shoulder, I could feel the heat through my shirt, "you're hot"

"Um, thanks, " said Jacob with a smile and then looked at his hand, "Oh, you mean my hand"

"Werewolve thing?"

"Yeah, that's why we keep the house so cold"

"Is it scary that all this is making sense, like this is all normal to me?" I asked with a smile, Jacob shrugged.

"Welcome to my world" said Jacob as he pulled into the driveway, he carried me into the house, I could hear his dad snoring from his bedroom as he walked to the bedroom and gently placed me on the bed, he pulled the quilt over me and tucked me into the bed, it was a sweet thing to do, and made me crush on Jacob even more, "you warm?"

"Yeah, thanks Jacob" I said with a smile, he smiled back.

"Good night" said Jacob as he turned off the light, I heard him get on the air mattress a few seconds later.

"Jacob, are you happy being a werewolf?" I asked in the dark.

"Technically, I am a shapeshifter, we don't change according to moon phases, but yeah I guess so, it's basically a tribe thing" said Jacob.

"So what made you become a shape shifter, what triggered it?"

"The Cullens coming into town, we needed to be wolves to protect the people of La Push and Forks"

"Why haven't you killed them yet?" I asked curiously, Jacob sighed.

"Because when they are in their group it's hard, they are strong, but we will soon" said Jacob with a fighter's tone.

"I want to help" I said, Jacob tensed, I could hear the air mattress make a sound.

"No, your not going to get hurt again"

"Jacob, I want to help, they are after me, shouldn't this be my battle too" I said as Jacob walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and looked at me.

"This isn't your battle, Zeek. I am here to fight it for you, I have to protect you" said Jacob in a stern tone.

"Why do you have to protect me?"

"Because I just do, Ok?"

"Fine, your very bullheaded" I said rolling my eyes, Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, that's what people say, now get some sleep, ok?" asked Jacob as he walked back to the air mattress.

"Ok, night Jacob" I said as I closed my eyes, I thought I heard Jacob whisper 'because your my imprint' but I thought i was hearing things as I slipped off to sleep. 


	8. A Vampire Talks To Me In The Library

I was sitting in the library at FHS during my free period, it was a good second day so far, Jasper and Emmett didn't bother me at all in English class today, but in lunch the whole Cullen gang looked at me like a bug they needed to squash. I was looking at the computer screen in front of me, but I didn't know what I wanted to look up, i typed in in the address bar, the search bar seemed to invite me to look up something, then i decided to type in 'imprinting'. A link popped up, that said 'Shapeshifters/Werewolves imprinting', I was about to click on it when a hand was put across my mouth and I was dragged between two bookshelves, the person let me go, I turned around to see Emmett Cullen standing there, but not looking like his hungry self, he looked scared.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you alone" said Emmett, why was he apologizing to me.

"Why are you apologizing to me. You're a vampire, you're evil" I said shaking my head.

"In case you haven't noticed I am not like my family"

"Oh yeah and last night was what an act?"

"Yes, I have to keep up appearences, or they will kill me" said Emmett, i looked at him like he was stupid, he was the most muscular of them all, he could take them on in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, right. Look at you, you could kill them all with your bare hands" I said shaking my head, I tried to walk off but he grabbed my wrist.

"it's not that simple, Zeek. My family has these powers they will know what I am going to do before I do it."

"Well that's not my problem, why don't you and your family leave me the fuck alone"

"Zeek, they aren't going to leave you alone. You're hanging with werewolves and you know about us, you are a threat to them" said Emmett.

"Well, theres nothing I can do, the werewolves are my friends and if you hurt them I promise you I will try my best to kill you" I said with anger in my voice.

"Zeek, I am not going to hurt you, I" started Emmett when Mike walked into the aisle we were, Mike looked at Emmett angrily and then looked at me.

"Are you ok?" Milke asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Emmett was just getting a book and then leaving me the hell alone" I said, Emmett grabbed a random book and left the aisle.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Mike curiously.

"Nah, I am all good. So what's up?" I asked as Mike and I walked to a table and sat down.

"Nothing, came in here to skip math" said Mike with a smile, "you?"

"Free period, came in here to pass the time before it's time to go"

"We all are going to La Push after school, do you want to go?"

"I will have to ask my friend, I don't see the problem it's where he lives" I said with a shrug as the bell rang for the end of school, I walked out of the library with Mike behind me, I walked to the familiar car where Jacob was sitting waiting on me, Mike was behind me, Jacob looked at him curiously, "Jake, they invited me to go to the beach at La Push, is that cool?"

"Um, I don't know" said Jacob with a protective tone.

"You can come too, man" said Mike, Jacob sighed and then nodded.

"Yeah, we will meet you guys there" said Jacob, I got in the car and waved to Mike as Jacob drove towards La Push, he didn't say anything to me, I could tell he was deep in thought but I didn't bother talking.


	9. Something Happens At The Beach

Jacob parked the car in a parking lot over looking the water and the beach, Mike and his friend pulled in right behind us in a van, that belonged to a guy from school named Tyler. I got out of the car with Jacob behind me as Mike, Tyler, Erik, Angela, and Jessica got out of the van wearing wet suits, all but Angela and Erik.

"You guys are going to surf?" I asked as a chilly wind blew, I shivered as on cue, Jacob put a hoodie on my shoulders, I slipped it on, Angela smiled at this but I wasn't sure why.

"It's the best time to do it, you want to learn?" asked Mike.

"No, I am good" I said as Mike looked at Jacob.

"What about you, tall one?" asked Mike in a stange tone.

"Jacob, and I am going to chill up here with Zeek" said Jacob, Mike gave a nod as he walked to the ocean with Tyler and Jessica.

"We are going to set up a bonfire, want to help?" asked Erik polietly, I nodded as did Jacob. We walked to the beach and started picking up wood and built a medium sized pile, Erik lit a piece of paper and soon the wood was lit. The moon started to rise, soon the others were sitting with us around the bonfire as it was our only light.

"It's a really pretty night" said Jessica looking up at the stars.

"Not as pretty as you" said Mike in a chessy tone, but Jessica seemed to like it, she laid her head on his shoulder, Angela did the same with Erik, Tyler was texting on his cell phone to someone. I looked up at Jacob, wishing that I could put my head on his shoulder but I knew that was never going to happen, something about this seemed to make me sad, before I knew it a single tear fell from my eye, I wiped it away quickly hoping no one noticed it. I stood up, I needed to get away from this love fest, I walked towards the ocean, i heard footsteps behind me in the sand I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Jacob. I sat on the sand far enough so I wouldn't get wet, but close enough to smell the salt.

"You ok?" asked Jacob, I didn't look at him.

"Yeah, I am fine" I lied.

"You don't seem ok, you were crying at the fire"

"My eyes were watering, I wasn't crying"

"Zeek, you can talk to me, you know" said Jacob in a sweet tone.

"Not about this, Jacob" I said, I couldn't tell Jacob I was gay, he would hate me.

"About anything, I mean you know everyting about me"

"Jacob, you would hate me if you knew everything about me" I said with a sigh, Jacob put his hot hand on my shoulder.

"No, I won't, just tell me" said Jacob, I looked at him and sighed.

"Jacob, the reason I got kicked out of my parents house and the reason they don't want me back is because they caught me making out with a guy in my room. I am gay, Jacob" I said, I waited for Jacob to say something but he didn't, he just looked out at the ocean and then turned to me, he opened his mouth to say something when a girls scream sounded through the air, We turned around to see the Cullens were around the campfire. I looked over at Jacob, he looked angry, I could tell he was about to phase, "Go behind those trees"

"Yeah" was all Jacob said when he ran off, I ran to the fire hoping to make the vampires want me and not my friends. I knew that it wasn't all of them just Emmett, Jasper, and the guy I didn't know.

"Leave them alone" I said, the Cullens looked at me Jasper and the other one growled, Emmett didn't do anythingt, how could he kill people just to keep up appearences with his family.

"With pleasure" said Jasper with a smile, "Edward what's in his mind"

"He's worried about his friends and if Jacob Black is going to like him" said Edward with a smile.

"Aww, do you have a crush?" asked Japers as the three of them walked closer to me.

"Mike take the others and get out of here" I said.

"We can't leave you" said Mike.

"Go!" I screamed as he took the others up the hill to the car, the vampires didn't even care, they just wanted me. There was a wolf howling in the woods, followed by more. The vampires looked at the woods in anger.

'Damn you and your little wolf friends, this isn't over" said Emmett this time, the vampires quickly ran away, Emmett looked back at me as the others ran off too quick for me to see. I didn't care he was still a monster in my book, I looked to the woods to see 3 sets of glowing wolf eyes.

"There gone" I said the three wolves ran off a few minutes later Jacob came from the woods in new shorts, I knew that he turned into a wolf.

"You ok?" asked Jacob looking at me protectivaly.

"Yeah fine, the others got away, they didn't care about them, they just want me" I said as Jacob nodded.

"Let's get to the house, I knew this night was a bad idea"

"I am sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun, I miss being normal" I said my voice louder then I wanted it to.

"There's nothing normal about you, Zeek. You are a part of something bigger now, you're going to have to accept it" said Jacob.

"What if I don't want to, you don't accept me!"

"What are you talking about? I don't accept you, what because you're gay? That's stupid I am your friend" said Jacob in an angry tone.

"Maybe because I like you alot, I think about kissing you all the time!" I said, Jacob eyed me like he didn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

"You like me?" asked Jacob confused.

"Yeah, I do, I will move out" I said, I started to walk off when Jacob pulled me back, he pulled me closer to him and looked down at me. He cupped my face with his hot hand and then crashed his even hotter lips into mine, I felt my body falling to the sand as he kept kissing me. I ran my hand down his naked, hot back as he went to kissing my neck, a moan escaped my lips.

"Well looks like you two are happy" came Leah's voice, Jacob pulled off of me, we both just looked at her as the others came behind her, all of them look disgusted but Seth and Sam.


	10. The Pack Hates Me

Jacob stood up and pulled me up with, he stood in front of me like it there was a fight he was going to make sure that he protected me.

"So just a good game kiss?" asked Paul with a disgusted tone.

"Back off!" said Jacob growling, Paul growled back but Sam stepped in between them.

"This is not a time to turn on each other. Jacob and Zeek are together, imprinting is a serious matter" said Sam, there was that word again.

"What is imprinting?" I asked, Sam looked at Jacob who nodded and Sam spoke.

"Basically falling in love hard with the person you are meant to be with, in happens with us shape shifters. Jacob imprinted on you, which means he loves you and you are meant to be with each other" said Sam, Leah scoffed.

"A guy cannot imprint on another guy!" said Leah in a angry tone.

"Why not? Imprinting doesn't see gender, it just sees the person" said Seth this time, Leah looked at her little brother angrily, he shut up.

"We don't want you in our pack" said Quil, the others but Sam and Seth nodded in agreement.

"No one is leaving the pack, not now!" said Sam, Jacob stepped forward.

"If this is what you all want, then fine, I am out of the pack. I will start my own, besides I am mean to be pack leader" said Jacob he looked back at me, "let's go home"

"You guys can't kick him out, not for imprinting on me" I said, Paul stepped forward.

"Yes we can, just remember this, you're the reason we are kicking him out" growled Paul.

"No, your ignorance is, all of you" I said looking at them and then back at Paul.

"Get your boyfriend out of here before I eat him" said Paul, Jacob stepped between us and stared at him.

"Touch him and I fucking kill you" said Jacob growling as he pulled me with him to the car, he didn't let go until we reached the car and got in.

"Jacob you can't leave the pack" I said, Jacob stared at me and moved my bangs from my eyes.

"Zeek, screw them, my mission in life is to protect you and love you. Fuck what they think or do." said Jacob in a sweet tone, he kissed my lips gently. He cranked up the car and we rode to his house, he intertwined his hand with mine as we drove, this felt good and right, for the first time in my life I had a boyfriend. We pulled into the driveway to find Jacob's dad sitting outside the front door, no doubt he knew about us. Jacob turned off the car, we both got out of the car.

"Sam called and told me you left the pack because of a disagreement over Zeek" said Jacob's dad looking fron Jacob to me.

"Yeah, they didn't like the fact I imprinted Zeek and that I love him" said Jacob, his dad nodded.

"That would do it, well, there is going to be some rules in the house now. Jacob, I think it would be best if you slept on the sofa from now on, I am not doing this because I don't approve of the two of you, I just can't have two people dating and sleeping in the same room in my house. I wouldn't let my daughters do it and I can't let my son" said Jacob's dad as Jacob and I both looked shocked.

"You mean you aren't mad at me?" asked Jacob, his dad smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all, your my soon and I love you, " said his dad looking at me, "As for you, if you make my son happy then your always welcome here"

"Thank you sir" I said, he nodded and wheeled himself inside, Jacob looked over at me and pulled me into a hug, I could tell he was happy and so was I.


	11. A Vampire Corners Me In School

I was elated the entire day at school, I had an amazing boyfirend, who just happend to be a shape shifter. I was on my way to lunch when a hand grabbed me fron the janitors closet and pulled me in, I didn't have to both to look and know it was Emmett.

"What now, Emmett?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Just wanted to apologize for last night, I would have tried my best to not let them hurt you" said Emmett, we were inches apart and I didn't like it.

"Emmett, I get it, your on some heroic kick, if you want to help tell your family to stop trying to kill me and my friends"

"I can't do that, Zeek. We are preparing for a battle against your friends the wolves, I can't stop it" said Emmett with a sad tone.

"Try, because your family will be killed" I said trying to sound like I knew the pack could kill them, but I didn't really care about the pack I just cared about Jacob.

"My family knows about the fight between the pack, they see this as the perfect time to attack, Rose saw the fight last night from the woods. Seems you and wolf boy are in some trouble"

"We aren't in any trouble, Emmett. Why do you care so much?" I asked, Emmett didn't say anything, "I better get to lunch"

"You need to get your boyfriend back with the pack, they will need to be all together to fight my family" said Emmett, he had a little trouble saying the word boyfriend.

"Why are you trying to get your family killed?" I asked curiously.

"Because maybe when they die, I can be free" said Emmett in a way I knew he was being truthful.

"Meet me tonight at La Push beach, I will get a meeting together between you and the pack, I will even get Jacob there. If you bring any member of your family, I will tell them to kill you" I said, Emmett nodded.

"Don't worry, it will only be me" said Emmett sincere, he opened the door, he walked out first and I followed. There was no one in the hall which I was greatful for, I let Emmett walk in, I waited five minutes and then I walked in. I went to the line and just grapped a fruit salad and a bottle of water. I walked to the table with my friends, who all seemed happy to see me.

"We thought you would be dead" said Jessica in a happy tone, that I wasn't.

"Nope, something scared the vampires off" I said, Mike leaned in.

"Like big dogs?" asked Mike in a whisper.

"What you mean?" I asked, the all looked at each other and then spoke.

"There are legands that the Quileute tribe are decendents of wolves" said Mike.

"And you believe this?" I asked, they all nodded.

"We already have vampires walking around why not werewolves" said Erik.

"Well, my friend is a Quileute and I promise you they are good people" I said, they all looked satisfied.

"I know that's why we go to La Push, we know they will protect us" said Mike, I nodded.

"Good to know" I said with a smile. The school day ended, I was nervous, I had to somehow talk my boyfriend and the others into meeting one of the Cullen vampires tonight. I got in the car, Jacob kissed me as soon as I got in, which felt good but didn't give me any hope that he would say yes.

"What's on your mind?" asked Jacob as we had been 10 minutes from the school.

"Well, I need a favor from you and the others" I said, Jacob eyed me curiously.

"What is it?"

"Well, one of the Cullen's needs our help, he agreed to work with us" I said, Jacob slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell were you thinking, talking to a Cullen!" asked Jacob as he parked on the side of the road.

"He approached me, he is serious, he wants away from his family" I said as Jacob got out of the car, I follwed suit.

"No! We are not going to help a fucking bloodsucker!"

"Jacob, please, do this for me" I pleaded, hoping the fact that he loved me would help, he turned his head and stared at me.

"I am going to hate myself, I know I am, but I will agree to meet with him, thats it" said Jacob with a sigh, I walked over to him and hugged his hot body, he hugged back, "I will call Sam, and get them to meet us, I doubt they will since they don't like us"

"But it doesnt hurt to try" I said, Jacob kissed me gently, I hoped that the others would agree to this but I wasn't sure.


	12. Emmett Tells Me About My Blood

I stood on the beach of La Push waiting to see if the wolves would show and if Emmett would come alone. Jacob stood beside me, I could tell that he was upset about this whole ordeal. I saw Sam and the pack coming fron the woods, in human form, and almost at the exact same time, Emmett appeared quickly, I heard Leah and Paul growl but the others seemed civalized enough.

"What do you want our help with, bloodsucker?" asked Jacob, I gave him a stern look.

"Killing my family, I want to be on the side of good" said Emmett looking at everyone one at a time.

"You're a bloodsucker, why should we trust you?" asked Leah in her normal bitchy tone.

"Because I want to help you, because I am not like my family. I can be a spy for you, pretend I am with them but find out what they are doing and you can stop it before it happens" said Emmett, Sam made a grunt.

"For some reason, I believe you, Emmett., " said Sam looking at Emmett and then to Jacob, "we need you back in the pack, Jacob"

"Sam, the only way I will rejoin the pack if you all keep your snide remarks about me and Zeek to yourselves" said Jacob with a growl.

"Fine, as you wish." said Sam, the others nodded but I had a feeling they didn't truly mean it, "we will be going now, Jacob come by the house tomorrow we will discuss are new plan"

"Alright" said Jacob as the others left, Seth looked back and gave us a polite wave, I liked that kid, Emmett stayed, Jacob eyed him curiously. "What else you want bloodsucker?"

"I want to let you know I will keep an eye on Zeek at school, I want your trust, both of yours" said Emmett.

"I don't normally trust bloodsuckers, but if you will protect Zeek at school I will try" said Jacob, Emmett nodded.

"I will watch him carefully" said Emmett, I rolled my eyes.

"I love the whole act like I am not here thing, but don't I get a say?" I asked, they both looked at me.

"No" they both said in unison, I put my arms over my chest, I knoew I looked like a spoiled child, but I didn't care.

"My family wants to kill you most of all, Zeek. You know our secret and your friends and lovers with the wolves, plus there is something about your blood" said Emmett, he even licked his lips, Jacob didn't like that, he took a step in front of me.

"You will not be tasting my boyfriends blood, again" said Jacob with a growl.

"Again? When have you tasted my blood?" I asked curiously, I didn't remember this.

"The night I saved you in the woods, Emmett here cut your chest and tasted your blood before I could save you" said Jacob his eyes narrowing at Emmett, who raised his hands.

"I had to do something without raising my families suspicions and without killing him" said Emmett, Jacob let out a grunt.

"What's different about my blood?" I asked curiously.

"I am not sure, it taste like, well like passion and love" said Emmett.

"What does blood normally taste like to you?" I asked curiously, Jacob made a gagging sound.

"Like life and salt, your blood is sweet" said Emmett with a odd look, Jacob grabbed my hand.

"We better get going to the house, see you later bloodsucker" said Jacob pulling me away from Emmett and towards the car, I looked back to see Emmett staring at me, the odd look still on his face, I wish I could read it.


	13. I Get Into A Fight

My mind was on a million different things as I sat in English class, I could feel eyes on me, I looked over to see Jasper looking at me with a hunger in his eyes, I looked back at Emmett who gave me a look that seemed to tell me not to worry, but how was I not suppose to worry a family of vampires wants me dead. The bell rang, the students rushed out of the class room like the room was about to explode, but it seemed people didn't like to stay in the same room with the Cullens for long, even if they didn't know the truth about them, they still knew they were evil and different. I grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom into the crowded hallway, I looked down the hall to see Edward and Alice talking with Jasper and Emmett. I didn't like seeing them talking in a group like that, especially when they looked at me during the talking.

"Zeekster, what up?" came Mike's voice, I wasn't sure if I liked this new nickname of his.

"Not much, Mike. What's up with you?" I asked as I walked to my locker, he followed.

"Nothing much, there is a movie playing tonight, do you want to go?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, being out at night , doesn't seem safe"

"I promise we will be safe, the wolves will protect us" said Mike like he knew what he was talking about, sure he knew, but he didn't really _know _.

"Let me ask Jacob if he wants to come, ok?" I asked, Mike stared at me.

"What's up with you and him, he has to be everywhere with you, are you two gay together?" asked Mike, I couldn't tell if he knew or not, but I didn't like him saying stuff like that.

"Mike, does it matter, if I am your friend now will I still be your friend if you knwo the truth?" I asked, Mike shrugged and then nodded.

"Yeah, we will still be friends. I just never had a gay friend before"

"Well now you have one, so is it alright if I ask my boyfriend to come?" I asked, Mike nodded, but almost like he didn't want to, the bell rang, "I got to go to class, see ya"

I stood outside the theatre with Jacob, after convincing him to come with me and telling him it could be our first date, he obliged. Mike and Jessica approached us, we said hellos, boughts our tickets, and then walked inside.

"Do you want any snacks?" Jacob asked me.

"Popcorn, a coke, and sour patch kids" I said with a smile, Jacob smiled and went to the snack bar. I was watching my boyfriend, Jessica and Mike had gone to save seats, when some bumped into me, I turned around waiting to see a Cullen but it was just some tan, girl with a friend.

"I am so sorry, I can't talk and walk" said the girl with a smile.

"It's cool, don't worry about it" I said polietly.

"Here ya go, " said Jacob then stopped, I looked over to see him staring at the girl with an odd look on his face, "Zeek"

"Well we better go in our movie, see ya" I said waving to the girls, I had to basically drag Jacob into the theatre, I didn't know what was up with him. We sat down beside Jessica and Mike, I was sitting with Mike to my left and Jacob to my right. I watched the girls from the lobby walk in, they walked to our aisle, I didn't like that as the girls sat down beside Jacob. The lights dimmed and the chessy comedy movie started to play. I tried to hold Jacob's hand during the movie but he kept moving his hand before I could grab it, I didn't know what was going on. I heard whispering coming from beside me, I turned to see the girl was whispering stuff in Jacob's ear and he was smiling, I couldn't stay in here anymore. I got up and walked passed them. I walked to the lobby and sat down on a bench. How could Jacob flirt with a girl right when he was on a date with me, I felt a hand on my back, I expected it to be Jacob but it wasn't hot like Jacob's, I turned to see Mike standing there.

"You don't like the movie?" asked Mike sitting down beside me, I shrugged.

"I just needed some air, was Jacob and that girl making out yet?" I asked, Mike looked at me oddly.

"Ah, so you think Jacob likes that girl?"

"I don't know, " I said as people started coming out of the doorway, I saw Jacob talking to that girl and Jessica behind him, Jacob looked over at me and looked off, "guess I will see"

"Where did you go?" asked Jacob as we sat in the car after we said our goodbyes to Jessica and Mike.

"You noticed?" I shot coldly.

"Of course I noticed, what's wrong with you?" asked Jacob looking at me confused.

"You were practically fucking that girl, what is up with that?" I asked angrily, Jacob turned and looked away from me.

"Somethings wrong with me"

"Like what? Youre a jerk? a slut?" I shot angrily.

"No, I imprinted on her" Jacob said angrily, I didn't know what to say or do, I just looked at him angrily, how could he do this to me, "We are only suppose to imprint once in our lives and now I have two"

"Stop the car, let me out" I said trying to fight back my tears.

"No, it's not safe and it's about to rain"

"Let me out of the goddamn car now!" I screamed, I knew we were still in Forks, I could go somewhere.

"Fine you want out, "said Jacob parking the car on the side of a street near the high school, "get the fuck out"

"Fine, asshole" I said, I got out of the car and slammed the door. I couldn't spend another minute with him. He could go see that girl for all I cared, I watched the car speed away, I sat down on the asphalt as the tears rushed from my eyes, I didn't care about being alone in the parking lot, I was hurting so bad I wish the vampires would come and kill me.


	14. Someone Finds Me In The Rain

The rain started to pour down on my, but I didn't care. The rain seemed the perfect way to top of this _amazing _night, all I needed now was the Cullens to come and kill me. I couldn't believe Jacob had actually left me on the side of the road, but it just goes to show that he really doesn't love me. I didn't understand imprinting, but I thought you only imprinted on your true love, how could Jacob imprint on me and that fucking slut?

"Zeek? Is that you?" I heard someone calling my name, I couldn't tell who it was, all I could hear was rain and thunder, "holy shit it is you, what are you doing out here?"

"I..Jacob..broke..up" I said the words in between sobs, I felt the person pick me up, I couldn't tell who it was but I didn't care. Moments later I found myself on the back seat of a Jeep, a warm blanket over my body, there was someone in front of me, but I couldn't tell who it was from the rain and tears in my eyes.I blinked a couple of times, my eyes unblurred and I saw that Emmett was sitting in the drivers seat looking at me.

"You ok?" asked Emmett in a concerned tone.

"Does it look like I am fucking ok?"

"No, what happend, why were you sitting in the school parking lot in the rain?"

"Because Jacob left me there, I don't want to talk about this right now" I said, hoping no more tears would fall right now.

"Is there someplace I can take you?" asked Emmett, it was then I realized I had no where to go, I was back where I started when I came into this town.

"No, I don't" I said with a sigh.

"What about Mike Newton's? Aren't you and he friends?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he lets me stay at his house"

"Doesn't hurt to ask, besides I would let you stay at my house, but it's full of blood thirsty vampires that want you dead" said Emmett, no doubt trying to lighten the moment. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. Emmett turned around and cranked up the Jeep and started to drive. In moments we were sitting at a corner of some street, " I have to drop you off here"

"Yeah, thanks for the ride Emmett and for the help" I said as I opened the door and got out, I waved to Emmett as I started to walk in the rain down the street until I reached a house with The Newton's on the mailbox, I gave a sigh as I walked up the walkway to the front door, I rang the doorbell, moments later MIke came to the door wearing red sleeping pants and no shirt.

"Zeek, what's wrong?" asked Mike as he stepped out of the way and let me in.

"It's a long story, but the jist of it is, Jacob and I broke up because he is in love with that girl from tonight. I have no where to go, can I stay here?" I spit it all out, just wanting to get it all out.

"Yeah, man, that's cool. My parent's won't mind" said Mike, "they are asleep, we can talk to the in the morning"

"Thanks Mike, I know we barely know each other"

"Not a problem, you're my friend. Let's get you into some dry clothes" said Mike leading me up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was decorated like any straight guys bedroom, pictures of favorite rock bands on the wall, there was a picture of him and jessica on his nightstand(which was turned away from the bed, that was interesting). Mike went into the closet and pulled out some basketball shorts and a sleeveless tshirt with a beach sunset and Hawaii printed underneath it. He handed me a towel from the bathroom off of his room, I didn't even care, I just stripped off my wet clothes and dried off right there. I slipped on the clothes, I looked up to see Mike looking a little red.

"Sorry, I should have went somewhere private to do that" I said.

"No, it's cool, I have been in a lockerroom before" said Mike with a chuckle, I smiled, " Do you want the bed? I can take the floor"

"No, I can't ask you to do that. I can take the floor ir we can share the bed, but you probably wouldn't want to share a bed with a gay guy"

"It doesn't bother me, Zeek. I know you won't molest me" Mike said with a smile.

"Ok, sharing a bed then" I said as I walked to the bed and got under the sheets, Mike got in beside me.

"I am sorry about you and Jacob, Jessica was saying tonight how cute you guys were together" said Mike beside me, I could barely see him in the darkness of the room.

"Mike, i don't want to talk about this, not tonight, it just happend" I said as a tear fell from my eyes.

"Sorry, Zeek"

"It's ok, Mike. Night" I said turning away from Mike as I wiped a tear from my cheek, moment later I heard Mike snoring slightly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Newer Place To Stay

Have you ever woken up and forgotten where you were and then had a mini panic attack? Thats what happened when I woke up in a room that wasn't Jacobs, but I looked and saw Mike snoring sligtly beside me and a trail of drool from his mouth to the pillow, I remember the events of the night before. The sun was shining through the window, it seemed fake to me, like it should be raining because I was so sad right now. I thought finally I had the perfect life, minus the whole in the middle of a war between vampires and werewolves, but I finally had a boyfriend, one I thought loved me. I sighed and looked back at Mike, the boy didn't even know me but he was letting me stay at his house. After Mike woke up, we walked into the kitchen where his parents were eating breakfast, they both smiled at us as we walked in which gave me hope that they would let me stay here.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Zeek" said Mike introducing us.

"Morning Zeek" said Mrs. Newton polietly.

"I was hoping we could talk about Zeek staying here. He doesn't have a place to stay in town anymore, can he stay here?" asked Mike as both of his parents looked shocked.

"This is quite something to ask us, son" said Mr. Newton, my hope fell.

"Sir, I don't have anywhere to stay. I was staying with a friend but that fell through, my parents don't care about me, they kicked me out. I promise I won't be a handful and I will even get a job and pay rent" I said, hoping the rent thing would help my case, they both looked at each other thoughtful and then to me.

"I think it will be alright, we have the guest room we can clean out for you" said Mrs. Newton sweetly.

"Thank you so much" I said with a smile, this was great news.

The moon rose in the sky, Mike and I were kicking a soccer ball around outside when I got an unexpected visior, Sam.

"Hey, Zeek" said Sam in an odd tone.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked, I held the ball underneath my foot.

"I was hoping to talk to you, Jacob left town last night" said Sam, my mouth fell open.

"What do you mean left town?" asked Mike, Sam looked at him and then back at me.

"He just left town, he came by the house said he had to leave, that he hurt you and you would be better off if he left." said Sam.

"How fucking selfish of him" I said both of them looked at me shocked, "People are after me, vampires, and he just fucking leaves me without protection and you without a pack member"

"Zeek, watch what you say around normals" said Sam looking to Mike.

"Sam, he already knows, the whole town knows about the Cullens." I said, I didn't care anyway, I was pissed.

"We will protect you, the pack is still here for you, but your right he is being selfish" said Sam with a solemn look, I nodded.

"This whole imprinting thing is messed up, he imprinted on some girl last night. How can he do that? imprint on two people?" I asked angrily, Sam looked shocked.

"You can't, I don't think, something is wrong" said Sam, I shruged.

"Whatever, Sam, thank you and the pack for helping me and for going on the meeting last night with Emmett" I said, Sam nodded and looked down the street.

"I better go patrol with Leah and Seth, be careful" said Sam waving at us and walking off.

"He's a werewolf huh?" asked Mike, I nodded, "I knew it"

"Don't tell anyone, Mike. I need to show the pack they can trust you" I said, he nodded. In the distance, I heard a wolf howling, it reminded me of Jacob, how could he just run off like that, It made me even more angry at him, he had left me and his pack.


	16. The Plot Thickens

I sat on the beach of La Push beach as Mike, Erik, and Angela decided to come have a bonfire tonight, I wasn't in the mood but I decided to suck it up and deal with it. Jessica wasn't here, but I knew the reason for that, she had cheated on Mike with Tyler, funny thing was Mike didn't seem to broken up about it.

"Hey Zeek" came a voice from behind me, I turned to see Seth standing there.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously, he pointed to the woods, I saw four yellow eyes staring at me, "Ah, my bodyguards"

"Yeah," said Seth looking at the others, "I am Seth"

"Oh, Seth this is Erik, Mike, and Angela. Guys this is Seth" I said introducing them, they all waved and smiled.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Seth, I nodded and walked with him towards the water.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to see how you were, with everything"

"As good as I can be, minus Jacob leaving and vampires wanting to kill me"

"I am sure Jacob will come back, he loves you and don't worry we can defeat the vamps" said Seth with a fake sense of sincerity.

"Seth, what if we can't. We havent seen all of the Cullens together, how are we going to be able to fight them all?" I asked.

"We can, the pack is strong"

"I am just worried, but I hope you're right" I said as a wolf howled behind us, Seth looked to the woods and nodded.

"I better go, we are going patroling. Be safe" said Seth.

"Always" I said as I walked back to the bonfire as Seth dissapeared into the woods.

"Isn't he a little too young for you?" asked Mike raising his brow.

"He is my friend" I said shaking my head.

The night wore on, the fire got even lower, Mike was telling a story of the time him and an old friend went turtle hunting, I smiled and then let out a yawn. I scooted closer to Mike and put my head on his knee, I exprected him to knock it off but I was too tired to care.

_I was sitting on the banks of a river, the wind was strangely calm. I heard a wof howling in the woods behind me, I wanted it to be Jacob, I wanted to see him again. I got up and ran into the woods, I had to __find him, to make sure he was ok. I kept running until i reached a clearing in the woods, three wolves came and surrounded me, I watched as the turned, I was shocked to see Jacob, Emmett, and Mike. All three of them looked at me, then to each other. Jacob and Mike attacked one another, I watched as fist kept flying into the air, Emmett stood and watched with a smile on his face until Jacob brought a punch hard across his nose, Emmett growled and then attacked, I wanted to stop them but I couldn't move or talk_

I opened my eyes to see that I was in Mike's bed, I heard running water, I looked to see Mike walking out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"How did we get here?" I asked with a yawn.

"I carried you to the car and into the house, I didn't want to wake you" said Mike as he got into the bed.

"Thanks, aren't I suppose to be in the guest room?"

"Not ready yet, your stuck with me"

"Ok, that's fine, Mike, why aren't you upset about Jessica" I asked, Mike shrugged.

"We haven't been very happy for a long time. So, I am not going to be upset about it" said Mike looking over at me in the bed.

"Not like me over Jacob"

"Maybe you should get over him too, he left you, why still care about him"

"Because I love him" I said as Mike glared at me.

"I don't see why" Mike said in an angry tone.

"Goodnight" I said closing my eyes, that's when it happened, Mike crashed his lips into mine, I opened my eyes. Mike quit kissing me and looked at me.

"Goonight" Mike said turning over, I just stared at him in the darkness


	17. I Figure Out Something

I didn't know what to say to Mike after he kissed me, in fact we didn't talk since he had kissed me. I was sitting outside at a table alone, I didn't think I could face Mike right now. I love Jacob, I didn't even know what to feel about Mike, my straight friend who I was living with, kissing me. I felt someone watching me, when I turned to see who it was I didn't see anyone staring at me, how weird, even none of the Cullens were looking at me. I finished my lunch and threw it away in the garbage, I wasn't hungry anyway, I turned around and got the shock of my life. The girl from the movie theatre, the one Jacob had imprinted on, she looked at me as if she was trying to remember where she saw me from, then it seemed to click.

"Hey, your the guy from the movie theatre with Jacob" she said with a smile, then looked around as if she was trying to find him, I hated that she knew and said his name.

"Yeah, that's me" I said with a bored tone, I tried to walk away but she got in front of me.

"Is he around?"

"No, he's not around, he ran off"

"That's too bad, I wanted to see him again, he's really dreamy" she said in a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well to bad, because he isn't here and he doesnt want to see you again" I said as rage filled my body.

"How do you know?" she asked with a hurt look.

"Because he's mine, ok. He loves me, not a whore like you" I said, I didn't know where this rage was coming from, I was the type that would go cry in a corner not attack someone like this.

"He's, He's gay?"

"Yeah, and he is mine, got it bitch?" I said, she looked hurt, but I didn't care, she glanced over my shoulder, I looked with her to see Jasper and Alice standing there, Jasper had a locked on look on me, that was all I needed as an answer to know where the rage was coming from, He stopped and gave me a smile, I quickly looked back at the girl who had a tear in her eye, "Um, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"No you shouldn't have, I didn't know he was gay, he was very flirty with me at the theatre" she said wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"I guess"

"Have you seen those two before?" I asked, she looked at them and then back at me.

"Just the boy, he was at the theatre the other night. He even sat near us in the theatre" said the girl, I shook my head.

"That explains it, listen I got to go" I said as I ran into the school, I had to find Mike and tell him, but I found Emmett instead, he motioned for me to follow him into an empty class room, which I did.

"Why do you look so excited?" asked Emmett with a half smile.

"I think, I know why Jacob impritning on the girl. It was Jasper's doing, he fucked with their emotions" I said talking a mile a minute.

"If that's true, then think about this, he was also around when Jacob imprinted on you. So what if that is a fake emotion too"

"You're a mood kill" I said as I sank into a desk.

"I am just trying to help you understand, there's alot in this town that Jasper's power has controlled. This was a quiet town until we showed up and Jasper started using his power to get people to do stuff to take the cops eyes off of us" said Emmett as he sat in the desk in front of me and turned to look at me.

"Great, he probably is fucking with Mike too"

"Mike, what you mean?"

"Nothing don't worry about it, I better get to class" I said getting out of the desk, but Emmett grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Skip with me, there's something I want to show you" said Emmett in a strange tone.

"Um, ok, what is it?"

"You just have to wait and see" said Emmett as I followed him out of the school and too his Jeep, not knowing where he was taking me.


	18. Emmett Takes Me To Seattle

I didn't know where Emmett was taking me as we drove out of Forks in his Jeep, he kept the heat up which was good, since it was freezing outside today and raining(what a surprise). I saw the Space Needle shootin up to the sky, why did he bring me to Seattle.

"Why are we in Seattle?" I asked curiously, Emmett looked over at me and smiled.

"There's something I want you to see, something that will make you feel safer" said Emmett as he turned down a side street instead of going into the city. Emmett parked in front of a small house with red shudders, it looked like a quaint little home. Emmett parked the car and in a move so fast I couldn't see came to my side and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and followed him up to the house, Emmett knocked on the door when a beautiful girl with red hair opened it and smiled at us both.

"Emmett, this is a suprise, " she said looking at him and then at me, "and who is this?"

"Victoria, this is Zeek. The boy I was telling you about" said Emmett introducing us, she gave Emmett a knowing smile and gave me a warm one.

"Come in, I have heard alot about you" said Victoria as she invited us in, we walked into the den where a very sexy guy with long blonde hair was sitting shirtless and shoeless watching tv, "this is my lover, James. James this Zeek and you know Emmett"

"Emmett, man what's up?" said James getting off the sofa and shaking our hands.

"Not much, I brought Zeek over to meet the vampires who are on his side" said Emmett, I glanced at me quickly, then at James and Victoria.

"You are vampires?" I asked, they both smiled at me.

"Don't worry, brownie. Your neck is safe" said James with a smile as he pulled Victoria close.

"You don't eat people either?" I asked, they nodded.

"Yep, we perfer animals, we would never take life away from anyone" said Victoria sweetly.

"You do smell good though, you smell different then other humans" said James sniffing the air.

"That's what I said too, I just can't put my finger on it" said Emmett as he leanded down and smelled my neck, I quickly moved away, I didn't like him sniffing me, it felt odd.

"Don't worry, Zeek. They won't hurt you. The Cullens are the only vampires that want you dead, but we are going to make sure that doesn't happen" said Victoria we a reassuring smile.

"I know Emmett won't hurt me" I said, they all smiled.

It was late when Emmett and I started back to Forks, I liked James and Victoria, and I felt a little safer with two vampires on my side. Emmett was poking me, I was laughing, I hated being tickled.

"Stop" I said with a laugh.

"Why are you ticklish?" asked Emmett with a smile as he tickled me.

"Yes, so please stop" I said as I laughed again, but a laugh bump knocked us out of our tickle fest, Emmett stopped the car, "what happened?"

"I think I hit something" said Emmett parked as we both got out, sure enough there in the middle of the road was a long, furry creature. We walked closer, the fur started to dissapear and my heart started beating faster then it ever had before, there in the middle of the road was Jacob, naked and bloody.


	19. Complications Arise

I sat down on Jacob's bed cleaning his wounds, which weren't many since is fast healing was kicking in, he was looking up at me with an off expression on his face, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You must hate me" said Jacob, I just looked down at him.

"I don't know what I feel, Jacob. I think fear of you getting hit by a car I was in is taking over my hatred right now" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah well getting hit by a car isn't fun either, neither was leaving you but I had to."

"Well, if will make you feel better, you might not have imprinted on me or that girl. Jasper was fucking with our emotions" I said as Jacob gave me a shocked look.

"That fucking blood sucker, I will kill him" said Jacob jumping off the bed, I grabbed his wrist.

"Save it, ok? So what will we do now, will u go find the girl and see if you imprint on her?"

"No, I don't know what I am going to do, right now. I am just going to focus on killing the bloodsuckers with the pack. I don't have time for a boyfriend or girlfriend" said Jacob giving me a look, I felt a sob catch it my throat, I had to get out of here.

"Yeah, killing them is our first priority. Well, if you are feeling better, I am going to get going" I said getting off of the bed and walking to the doorway.

"Where are you staying?"

"At Mike's, I will see ya" I said walking to the front door, I gave Billy a wave, before I exited into the night air and walked to the Jeep where Emmett was waiting on me. I opened the door and got in, Emmett wrinkled his nose like he smelt a pile of shit.

"You smell like wolf" said Emmett putting the car into gear.

"Not much I can do about that." I said with a sigh.

"How is he? I feel like a fucking idiot"

"Don't, Jacob is fine"

"You don't look fine, you look like you want to cry, "said Emmett giving me a look, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired and I have to go to a house to deal with Mike. I don't know how he is going to act after he kissed me last night" I said looking out the window.

"Well, don't worry about it, I mean he kissed you"

"Yeah, Emmett why are we friends?" I asked looking at him.

"Because we just are and because I like being friends. This way it's easy to protect you from my crazy family and because you're a cool guy" said Emmett with a smile as he placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I am toxic, vampires want me dead, wolves feel obligated to protect me, and humans don't know anything about any of this"

"Not all vampires want you dead, the wolves feel like a family to you, and then humans don't need to know anything"

"But the wolves wouldn't feel obligated to protect me if I wasn't Jacob's boyfriend at the time, thanks to your emotion fuck brother of yours." I said shaking my head.

"Zeek, just think of postive shit ok?, " said Emmett pulling into an empty parking lot outside a small building.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Think of this as a safe house, you can stay here for the night. My family won't know you're hear" said Emmett getting out of the Jeep and coming to my side and opening the door for me., "plus you need a night away from Mike"

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked as Emmett opened the door to the small building, it was small on the inside too. It had a bed and a sofa in the room and then a smaller room with a tolilet and shower.

"Positive, you will be safe here. I will pick you up in the morning and take you a block from school, you can walk from there" said Emmett walking towards the door.

"Can you stay here with me?" I asked, Emmett turned around from the door and looked at me.

"Yeah, scared?"

"Yeah, I am not as bad ass as you think I am" I said getting into the bed, still wearing my clothes, it was cold in this building.

"You're still pretty bad ass, I will just tell my family I fell asleep in the woods searching for you" said Emmett getting on the sofa and lying down, I watched as he threw off his shirt as he turned off the light, I looked at his toned and built chest. He was built like a freaking bodybuilder, he looked like he could throw an elephant ten miles, "You're looking at me"

"Am not" I lied, it was dark in here, there was no way he could tell I was looking at him.

"I am a vampire, Zeek. I can see in the dark" said Emmett with a chuckle.

"Well, sorry, I won't do it again"

"I didn't say you had to stop"

"I better, Emmett. Thanks for the safe house and staying with me" I said as I turned over in the bed, away from Emmett, I felt a quick breeze blow through the room, I turned over to see Emmett looking down at me.

"You're stuborn,Zeek" said Emmett with a smile.

"Emmett, don't do what I think you're about to do" I said, my voice cracking.

"You're right, I shouldn't, it would complicate everything" said Emmett walking off from me, I quickly got off the bed and jumped into his arms, I crashed my lips into Emmett's, he moved us to the wall where he slammed us into it, his kiss became deeper and amazing. He was like a wild animal, my body reacted in ways I had never known before, I ran my hand down his back and scratched the skin, Emmett smiled at me in a sadisitic way, I smiled as I brought my mouth onto Emmet's neck and began sucking, he let out a laugh.

"No one's ever done that to me" said Emmett with a giggle.

"Emmett, can you put me down?" I asked, Emmett frownded and put me down.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, let's just forget this happened" I said walking over to the bed and getting warm.

"Was I a bad kisser?"

"Emmett, listen, I am not over Jacob yet, you would be a rebound guy, I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to screw up this friendship we have" I said, I heard Emmett mumble something, but I couldn't tell what it was, I wanted to say something more but I didn't know what to say I just closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.


	20. I Confront My Enemies

Confusion, that's one word that describes how I am feeling right now. I tried to act like nothing was wrong with Emmett dropped me off a block from school and I walked the rest of the way. I tried to act normal in English, which was hard to do when one vampire is looking at you with lust and the other with hunger. When lunch time rolled around, I didn't eat with my friends, I just wanted to be alone and I didn't want to be around Mike. I was walking towards the quad when I was pulled into the gym, I figured it was Emmett but when I looked up it was Mike.

"Do you hate me or something? Where were you last night?" asked Mike, I let out a sigh.

"I don't hate you, Mike. I stayed with a friend last night. I just needed some time to think about everything" I said as Mike looked at me oddly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The kiss you gave me the other night"

"I kissed you?" asked Mike with an odd look, one of shock.

"Yes, you did. Don't you remember?" I asked confused.

"No, I don't actually. I am not gay, Zeek"

"Mike, I didn't say you were. You kissed me, and now I know why"

"What would make a straight guy kiss a guy besides liquor?" asked Mike with a smile.

"Long story, I got to go ok, I will meet you in the parking lot after school" I said, Mike nodded. I walked out of the room quickly, I was mad, Jasper had fucked with everyone's emotions around me, I knew I was walking into a field full of mines, but I didn't care. I walked into the cafeteria and straight to the Cullen table, I heard gasps and murmors behind me but I didn't care. All of the Cullens looked at me like I was stupid, Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"Stop fucking with my life!" I screamed to all of them, Emmett shook his head.

"Aww, look, this boy thinks he is a badass" said Edward with a smirk, "but he is thinking that he is in to deep"

"His future isn't looking to _bright _" said Alice with a gleam.

"Listen up, bloodsuckers. You all are a bunch of no good fucks, you think you run this town and this school. You want me dead?Then do it now, right here in the middle of the cafeteria. show everyone what you truly are, Cullens" I said taking off my shirt and throwing it on the ground, all of the Cullen's licked their lips hungerily, including Emmett.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, little boy" said Rosalie with a smile.

"No, bitch, I know what I am doing, " I said turning to Jasper, "What the fuck is your problem, you have been nothing but a thorn in my side. I don't even know what's real anymore because of you"

"That's life, Zeek. Your now a bigger enemy to us" said Jasper with a smile, I looked over to the table three away from them, Jessica was filing her nails. I quikcly walked to her table and took the file away from her, I heard her call me a name. I walked back to the Cullen table and cut my wrist from left to right. The blood rose to the surface, each of the Cullen's growled.

"This is what you vampires want, my fucking blood? Take it" I said, Edward started to make an attempt to come after me but stopped, a hand firmly grasped my shoulder, I turned to see the principal there looking confused and then upset when he saw my wrist. He pulled me with him to the nurses office, talking to me about how selfish I was to want to take my life, what a loser, i would have to go up and down for that to happen. The nurse bandage my wrist and looked at me with pity in her eyes the entire time, no doubt wondering what would make a boy like me want to cut himself. If these people only knew why I did it, not for a selfish reason or to cut myself to feel pain, but to fuck with the vampires that were fucking with me. I didn't go to any of my classes the rest of the day and i had an appointment with the counslor tomorrow, maybe I should just blow off school all together, I was probably going to die pretty soon anyway after what I did in front of the Cullens. I sat outside on the small wall arounf the parking lot, I needed some fresh air to clear my head, I wanted to be alone which didn't happen when someone came and sat down beside me, I turned to see Emmett sitting beside me with an pissed look on his face.

"What were you thinking, are you stupid?" asked Emmett in a pissed tone.

"No, I am just fucking tired of your family fucking with my friends emotions" I said with a pissed off tone as well.

"so cutting yourself in front of a family of vampires is the way to do it?"

"Emmett, you don't know how it feels when the guy you love breaks your heart because a fucking vampire made him fake imprint on him or another girl"

"You're right, I don't know how that feels, but I know how it feels when someone you likes hurts you, I got to go" said Emmett as he quickly ran off too fast for me to see, I sat on the all feeling confused and in pain because of my wrist. 


	21. I Am Torn

I didn't move from the wall of the school even when class let out for the day, even when Mike came to drive me to our house, I promised him I would come later, but right now I needed some time to think about everything. Emmett said something that stuck me hard, but I didn't know if he was directing it towards me or not.. His Jeep was still parked in the parking lot, it was the only car there, I think subconciously I was waiting on him to come back, I needed to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" came a familiar voice beside me, I turned to see Jacob standing there.

"Sitting here" I said shrugging as he picked up my bandaged wrist.

"What the fuck is this, Zeek?" Jacob asked angrily with a hint of worried.

"I cut myself, ok? I did it in front of the Cullens to make them mad"

"Make them mad? you just made them hungry, why would you do this?"

"Because I wanted to, because they are fucking up everything Jacob. They are the reason, right now, I have a broken heart" I said looking away from him.

"Zeek," Jacob said sitting down beside me, "you can't do this to yourself"

"What else is there to do, Jacob. This has to be finished and soon, I need to live a normal life again, we both do"

"Don't worry about me, ok? I can take care of myself and of you" said Jacob as he put his hot hand on my shoulder.

"I want to fight, Jacob, I want this over now" I said pulling his hand off my shoulder and holding it, he interlaced our fingers.

"I know, but we can't just jump into it, we have to plan" said Jacob as he thumb gently rubbed my hand.

"Then let's plan, I want this over soon" I said looking up at Jacob, who was staring at me, "do you feel anything when you look at me?"

"Yes, I do but I don't feel the imprinting happening, but that doesn't mean that it won't. Maybe with all this going on, I can't imprint"

"Or maybe because I am not the one" I said with a frown.

"Don't say that, we don't know anything right now. Let's be friends and see where that leads us, ok?" asked Jacob, I nodded, this was better than nothing, Jacob let go of my hand, "I got to go talk with the pack, we are going to come and get you tonight. You need to stay at my house again, it's safer"

"Ok, I will go to Mike's and tell him what's going on" I said standing up.

"I'll drive you" came another familiar voice, Jacob and I both turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Good, and bring him straight to my house" said Jacob with a stern voice, Emmett nodded as Jacob gave us a wave and ran down the street.

"You two back together?" asked Emmett curiously.

"No, we are just friends as I hope you and I are" I said looking at Emmett, he nodded.

"Yes, we are, I just wish I didn't feel the stuff I do when I look at you"

"What do you feel?"

"Like I want to drink you blood, but I don't want to kill you, I want to taste you" said Emmett with a strange look on his face, "then I also want to make love to you, to be one with you"

"Emmett, what if that isn't safe. When we kissed something happened to me, I felt wild and carefree" I said remembering how I felt with him, it wasn't bad but I fon't think it was good.

"Sometimes that isn't a bad thing, sometimes that's all you need to feel"

"Emmett, " I said moving closer to him, "I'm confused, very confused"

"About what?"

"About you, about Jacob. I want you both, but I can't have you both. I know you want me, and I don't know what he wants, but I know what I want"

"Zeek, maybe you need to listen to what's here" said Emmett touching my chest where my heart was beating fast.

"My heart is torn too, Emmett. Maybe all I need to focus on right now is living through the battle that's coming soon" I said Emmett nodded but didn't move his hand from my chest.

"I need to go tell Mike what's going on, then I need to go see Jacob" I said moving my body away from Emmett.

"Then let's go" said Emmett leading me to his Jeep, my mind on him, Jacob, and the big battle that I felt was very close to happening.


	22. I Tell The Pack My Wishes

After Mike told me how stupid I was for going back to a guy who broke my heart and after he got mad at me for telling him to stay out of the fight, I was standing on La Push beach with Jacob and Emmett on either side of me, and the pack in front of me.

"Tomorrow" said Sam, we all looked at him shocked.

"What? That's too soon, isn't it?" asked Jacob.

"This battle needs to be over fast, I am tired of waiting around" said Sam, "also, Zeek you need to get somewhere safe"

"What? No! I am going to fight" I said, Sam shook his head.

"No, you need to be safe. We can't lose you in the battle" said Sam.

"No, this is my fight. The vampires want me dead, I am not going to sit around while you all go out there and fight for me, I am going to fight with you" I said, Sam looked to Jacob for back up.

"He's right, He should be allowed to fight or I don't fight, " said Jacob shocking the hell out of me, "Emmett, I need to talk to you in private"

"Sure" said Emmett walking away with Jacob, I wonder what they were going to talk about.

"You're going to hold us back" said Leah shaking her head.

"No, this shit right here is going to hold you back, Leah. I get it, none of you like me but Seth, but you need to focus on killing the vampires and not fighting with me, " I said looking at all of the wolves that hated me, "I am glad that you all hate me, that way you will focus on the fight and not saving my life. Don't tell Jacob this, but if I die in the battle, keep fighting."

"Zeek, no, we can't do that" said Seth horrified.

"Seth's right, we can't let you die" said Sam.

"Sam, Seth. If you pause even for a second to help me, they will kill you all. The vampires are slick and swift, they will use me as bait, I know this." I said as Jacob walked back up to us alone.

"Emmett, went to tell his family that we are ready to fight. We are going to fight here tomorrow at eight pm" said Jacob in a all bussiness tone.

"Alight, pack meet at my house we will discuss action plans. Jacob take Zeek to your house and stay there, come to my house in the morning and I will discuss the action plans with you" said Sam, Jacob nodded and grabbed my wrist. We walked away from the pack, I looked over my shoulder at the pack, Sam nodded reluctantly. When we reached Jacob's house, he went to take a shower while I sat on the bed, somehow I knew that I was going to die tomorrow in the battle, I was scared but I couldn't let anyone know that. Jacob entered the room wearing a towel around his waist.

"What did you talk to Emmett about?" I asked, Jacob looked at me.

"Don't worry about that, it was private" said Jacob in a tone that made me know that he wasn't going to tell me.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Depends"

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, and felt stupid for asking it when it left my mouth.

"Zeek, do you think that's a good idea?" asked Jacob as I got off the bed and walked up to him.

"Just for tonight, you don't have to look at me tomorrow, you don't have to talk to me. Just right now, forget about imprinting and the fight and just think of this" I said as my hands went behind Jacob's head and I pulled his head and lips to me. Jacob was reluctant at first, but then his mouth opened and our tongues massaged each others, Jacob picked me up, our lips never breaking apart, he laid me down on the bed. My hands found their way to his towel and I pulled his away from his body. Jacob broke away and looked at me, he stared into my eyes, his eyes never left mine. I didn't know what he was looking at, but then he just smiled and brought his lips back to mine. My hands placed themselves on his firm, ass. Jacob ripped my shirt open while he still kissed me and with a swift move pulled off my jeans and underwear. Jacob went from my mouth to my neck where he gently nibbled on my neck, I let out a moan, Jacob let out a growl, thats when a knock sounded at the door. Jacob moved off of me quickly and pulled on my boxers that were on the floor. I quickly got under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"Is everything ok in here?" asked Billy concerned.

"Yeah, we are sleeping, dad" said Jacob, I smiled.

"Ok, I heard growling. I thought something was wrong"

"I must have been snoring, night dad" said Jacob closing the door, Jacob's hot body got in the bed beside me and he warped his arms around me, "we better stop for the night"

"Yeah, we don't need Billy catching us" I said with a smile as I turned to look at him.

"So, can I ask you something now?"

"Sure"

"What's up with you and Emmett? Do you like him?" asked Jacob, I sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now? I like you Jacob and yeah, I like him too. Great, now I feel like a whore" I said shaking my head.

"No, you have every right to like him, i hurt you. Tonight, though, I think, I inprinted on you for real this team"

"You did?" I asked, great this was just going to confuse me further.

"Yeah, but, that shouldn't make your decision easier. You have to follow your heart, if you want me then pick me, if you want Emmett then pick him. No matter what, I am here for you, forever now" said Jacob, I smiled and laid my head on his chest, Jacob gently kissed my head, I fell asleep on his chest with two huge things on my mind, the battle and if i lived through it would I pick Emmett or Jacob. 


	23. The Fight

Time ticked by slowly the next day, but when the sun started going down fear took over my body. This was the day we would fight the Cullens, this was the day that I would probably die. I didn't say anything as I drove Jacob's car to the parking lot of La Push, Jacob was going with the pack in wolf form. I stepped out of the car when cold rushed came beside me, I was scared but when I looked and saw James and Victoria I calmed down.

"Hey Zeek, ready to kick some dirty vampire ass" said James with a smile.

"How did you knwo to come?" I asked then remembered Emmett, "never mind"

"Emmett said that the wolves will need our help, so we came to help." said Victoria.

"Thanks" I said my mind on a million things, James and Victoria both looked at me.

"Don't worry you are going to live, we will make sure of it. Plus, the one you love needs you" said Victoria as if she was readfing my mind.

"One, I wish it was only one" I said, James smiled.

"It is, you just haven't accepted it yet" said Victoria, I looked at her, I wanted to know what she meant.

"What you mean, do you know which one I will pick?" I asked, she smiled.

"No, I just know that you heart belongs to one of the suitors, while the other is just drawn to you because of your..." started Victoria before James let out a growl.

"The Cullens are here, I can smell them" said James with an angry look. We walked down towards the beach, wolves came from the woods and walked in front of us. I looked at the one I knew was Jacob, he nodded his wolf head. We stopped right in front of the line of Cullens, they all smiled at us, there were even two more I had never seen before but I knew that it must be their parents. Emmett was standing on their side, it was weird seeing one of the guys I loved standing on the opposite side, the evil side.

"Hello little boy" said Rosalie glaring at me, the others smiled.

"Hey bitch" I said with a smug smile.

"Glad to know I am not the only one that thinks she is a bitch" said Victoria with a chuckle.

"Fighting your own kind, figures" said Edward.

"You're not _our _kind" said James with a snarl.

"You're right, we are better" said the blonde headed man, I didn't know, a wolf beside me, I think was Sam, growled.

"You have no idea, what you are all getting into. We just want the boy" said Alice looking at me, I didn't like they way they all looked at me.

"You won't get him, I promise you that" said Victoria, Rosalie smiled.

"We will see about that, you think you can beat us. We have been around for years, we know how to kill you all with one finger, " said Jasper then looked at me, " they won't be able to save you, just give up now before we kill them all"

"Don't listen to him, Zeek. I promise they will be the only ones that day today" said James with a growl, but what Jasper said struck something inside of me, I didn't want any of them to die, especially over me. I could just give myself to them, let them kill me and the battle would be over, a wolf growled beside me, i looked over to see the one i knew was Jacob looking at me and shaking his head.

"They are lying, they will still fight even if you give yourself to them" said Emmett, for the first time saying anything. All of the Cullen's looked at me, Jasper shook his head.

" I knew you would do this, Emmett. I knew when you tasted Zeek's blood, your bonded to him" said Jasper, then he turned to me like this was my fault, I was confused, what did my blood have to do with anything.

"This explains alot, why you haven't been into me or the killing." said Rosalie giving Emmett a look.

"You don't belong on the side with us, get over there so we can kill you too" said Edward with a snarl as Emmett walked over to our side and stood beside me.

"Now it's time for you all to die" said Jasper and with that Emmett pushed me to the ground behind him, everything happened in slow motion it seemed them. I watched as the cullens and the wolves attacked each other, Jacob went after Jasper, Emmett went after Edward, Rosalie and Victoria, James took the blonde headed guy. the wolves spread out with the others. I wanted to get in there and fight, but I just stood back and watched, but then it happned I didn't see Jasper anymore, Jacob looked around for him but couldn't find him, then i felt strong, cold hands grab me and then it happend, the last thing I would ever remember hard hands hit me in my spinal cord, I could hear it tearing as I fell to the ground paralyzed.. I heard Emmett say No, I heard growling, as the world around me went dark and cold.


	24. Aftermath

I woke up, thank God, but I felt different, I felt hungry. I looked around, I was in Jacob's bed. I looked around more to see Jacob sitting on the floor beside the bed asleep, I watched as the door opened Emmett entered with a clear cup filled with a red liquid in it. He looked down at me and smiled, he placed the straw to my lips. I began to drink the liquid, it was warm and a little salty, I knew what it was just by the taste, it was blood and I liked it.

"What happened?" I asked my throat hoarse.

"Jasper almost killed you, like we figured he would. So I did what Jacob asked me to, I turned you.

"You turned me?" I asked, I looked down at my skin it was pale and hard as marble.

"Yes, that's what Jacob asked me to do. We wanted you to live, how do you feel? asked Emmett.

" I feel amazing, like better then awesome" I said which was true I felt awesome.

"You have been out for five days, well you came to but we had to knock you back out"

"Why?"

"Because newborns are always very angry and don't think well, you lashed out on us and scratched Jacob but he is ok now. He hasn't left your side, neither have I." Emmett said, I smiled and then remembered the Cullens.

"What happned to your family?" I asked curiously, Emmett looked angry.

"They fucking ran off, when I turned you and they saw you. they ran off, seems newborns scare them too, but they will be back one day and with more and we will have to fight" said Emmett, I knew he was right, i sighed and then I looked at Emmett straight in the eyes, that's when I knew which one I loved.

"Emmett, can I talk to Jacob in private for a minute" I asked, Emmett nodded.

"Sure, I need to go to Sam's to discuss something, I will be back in an hour" said Emmett, I nodded as he walked out the door. I got out of the bed and knelt on the ground and shook Jacob awake, he looked at me and smiled.

"You're up" said Jacob with a smile.

"And a vampire" I said trying to grasp that concept.

"That you are, I hope you're not mad at me. I couldn't lose you" said Jacob as I kissed his lips gently, "what's that for?"

"I pick you, Jacob" I said with a smile.

"Really?" asked Jacob with a smile.

"Yes, looking at Emmett, I didn't feel it like when I look at you. I feel that I want you to be with me forever, which actually means forever now" I said, Jacob smiled.

"As long as I keep phasing, I will stay young forever too" said Jacob, I kissed him gently again.

"Well then keep phasing" I said with a smile.

"Forever and ever" said Jacob as he pulled me into him for a hug, it felt good to be in Jacob's arms, it was weird he felt even hotter now. I guess it was from me being dead and cold, I pulled away, i could feel that someone was coming to the house or someone was coming, I could smell them, they smelled nasty.

"Eww, someone's coming and they stink" I said wrinkling my nose as a knock sounded on the door, I heard Billy say the name Seth, the stinch got more smelly as I felt Seth coming closer, "Don't tell Seth, but he really stinks"

"No he doesn't, vampires hate the smell of wolves, you will get use to it" said Jacob as Seth entered the room.

"What's up guys?" asked Seth, he looked at me as he was almost frightened.

"Seth, don't be scared of me" I said, he looked embarassed.

"Sorry, I just remembered how you were when Emmett turned you, like a lion that was being held against his will when there was a gazelle waiting to be eaten" said Seth, that analogy made me smile.

"I wont kill you, you smell to bad to get close to" I said, he smiled and then frowned.

"I will take that as a compliment" said Seth.

"It is, Seth. What's going on?" asked Jacob curiously, he pulled me close to him, it felt good, I wondered why Jacob didn't stink to me.

"Not much, it's quite around here since the Cullen's left, in Forks people are actually just happy, I don't think they know why but they are. It's just awesome" said Seth, he was a happy boy, it was cool to see him happy, there was also something else about him but I couldn't figure it out.

"So here we are, free of the Cullen's, we can actually live semi-normal lives now" I said.

"Yep, as normal as two wolves and a vampire can" said Jacob he kissed my forehead gently.

I was happy, more happy then I have ever been before and hungry I wanted some blood. Jacob promised to go get me animlas and teach me how to hunt, and so did Emmett, this was going to be my life now a new vampire in love with a wolf, some how i knew it was going to be ok but I knew that the Cullens would come back and we would be ready. Somehow I knew that I was going to get stronger than I had ever imagined, and somehow I knew Jacob was the one for me.


	25. Some Lady In The Woods Tells Me What I

Hunger, that is what I have been feeling since Emmett turned me into a vampire three months ago, a hunger that nothing could satisfy, sure blood could but not for long. I was running through the woods of Forks, it always felt like the first time, each time I ran through these woods. I could smell what I was after in the air, it was intoxicating, it's like nothing you mere mortals could ever imaging, the scent of a human for a vampire, it's like a drug. I ran through the limbs of these trees to dast for them to even touch me, I loved being more powerful then anything now, it was amazing. The woods gave out and my bare feet hit the sand of La Push beach, where the human I was after was sitting there with a group of friend, I slowed my pace to one of a human( I hated this) and walked up to the laughing group of teenagers, they had no idea what was about to happen to them. The boy looked up from his friend and looked at me with a look of fear on his face, that's when I knew it was time to attack. I pulled the water gun I had placed in the back of my jeans and squirted Mike, he pulled out the one he had and soon we were all having a water gun fight, that lasted almost two hours, we kept running to the ocean to fill up our guns. They collapsed by the bonfire, I had to remind myself to breathe, something I havent done in a while and only did it around my friends, I didn't know if I was ever going to tell Mike that I was a vampire or the others for that matter.

"I love the smell of spring" said Angela lying her head on Erik's shoulder, he smiled. I sniffed the air, I could smell everything about Spring, somehow I could even smell the scent of the leaves growing on the trees.

"Me too" I said with a smile.

"So are you finally coming back to school? YOu haven't been there in three months" said Mike with a stern look.

"Yes, I am coming back Monday. I just havent been feeling well" I lied, the real reason was I was too scared to return to school, for the fear I was going to attack and kill some of them.

"We miss you" said Angela with a smile, I smiled back, it was good having friends.

"So where's Jacob at?" asked Mike looking around.

"Jacob is at the house, he wanted to come but he had homework" I said with a frown, I missed my baby, we had been going strong for three months, there was something amazing about us both being immortal creatures, not to mention the animalistic sex we had.

"It's getting late, I promised my mom I would be home before nine" said Erik as we all got off the logs we were sitting on, we said our goodbyes and I waited til they were out of sight before I began running through the woods, I couldn't wait to get home to Jacob, I was in desire need of, my body fell back against the hard ground, I had run into something, that was odd, I had never run into anything before. I got off the ground and looked around to see that there was nothing in front of me to run into, I looked around to see a lady standing beside a tree, she was beautiful with long, curly blonde hair and wearing a white dress.

"What happened? Who are you?" I asked, the lady smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"All in good time, Zeek. I had to stop you, we need to talk" she said, I looked at her confused, "you are an abomination to the vampire world"

"What do you mean? Because I am with Jacob?"

"No, not that. Our leaders don't care about that, but we do care about the new vampire in our mists. One that has a special gift, one that is hidden from our various ways of discovering it"

"What do you mean?" I asked, she shook her head.

"None of us are sure about you, you are going to be a powerful vampire, you are a powerful vampire. Something in your genetics makes you different, powerful" she said eyeing me oddly.

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I, but we are going to figure it out, Zeek. We will be watching you" said the lady as she dissapeared. I just stood in the woods, looking at where the lady was standing moments before, my mind confused, what did she mean that I was an abomination and being the most powerful vampire.


End file.
